Eden
by WowItsAnime
Summary: What if Ace was saved from his own home and had to set out to sea much earlier from when he had? What if he could never understand love again? Young Pirate Ace! Haki and Devil Fruit!
1. Eden, herself

AUTHOR'S ESSAY:

Yoooooo you guys what's up? I was just reading all the Ace pics and realized for some darn reason there's not one like this. So I thought ayeeee lemme give it a shot, prob turn out trash and I won't feel like typing it. Atlas I'll enjoy rereading it! :D

BTW I am NOT giving up on "ASL:Home" nor am I giving up on, "Lami's Story" I just wanted to try something new. Matter of fact I might just update them soon :P

Alright enjoy my chap it may not be popular but any review is greater than no reviews, so thanks in advance you amazing peeps. BOOOOOONK GANGGGGGGG

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and could only hope or dream of owning it. Thank you.

* * *

"Come back." _Gasp. "_ Please don't take him." _Gasp._ "Don't go!"

 _Don't go._

Those were the only words Ace could remember as he saw thousands of flames devour and multiply across his . . . his _home._

There were desperate and multiple screams, with each one puncturing his ear drum.

 _Luffy._

The adolescent began frolicking, turning even biting and scratching what was holding him back. _Wait, holding him back?_ He felt the strings that gripped onto his lips and tickled his nose. His eyes traveled to the bottom of his sockets; alluring and sweet strawberry blonde colored hair that seem to bounce and dance in the wind.

"Please calm down, Sweetie. Being aggressive will only create more problems."

The person talked. They're a girl, a girl with blonde hair, maybe around average height. None of those characteristic seemed close to any girl or woman he's met before. So his struggling intensified as his throat began to heat from the emotions that were feeding off of his thoughts.

"Who, Wh-, Wher- What?" The seven year old started to scratch and bite for meat now to show his captor, or whoever this was, that he wasn't one to be trifled with.

The imprisoner chastened his defiance and maneuvered the small boy, so that he was placed in front of her. "I'm trying to save you." _Freckles? Weirdo._

"Save me from whom?"

"Your demons."

 _My what?_ The raven haired kid was obviously baffled, by such a response. The only feedback he manage to think of was, "Huh?" But the harmonious moment soon dissipated as he was thrown harshly onto a boat.

"Wait. Luffy! Where's my brother?" He analysed the conversation in his head over again and was 1. Appalled that this was the most he's spoken to someone besides Luffy or Sabo and 2. As outlandish as this conversation was, he still hasn't gotten any information about his brother and none of his questions were answered.

Her response was as cool as the night time air before it had become tainted with the smoke being born from the fire. "He's alright. Although I don't know when's the next time you'll see him again."

 _Wait what?_ The behaviour of his captor incited the same script from him repeatedly. She would say something and it would require a, "what?"

"Now listen to me. Please don't say anything until afterwards, ok?" A silent nod was enough to encourage the lady to continue. "You are escaping this place. You will not look back nor will you come back. You will ride this boat, which is heavily supplied with food and water, to another land. There you will start a new life and find yourself someone else to take care of you or if you want, you can take care of yourself."

She searched for a sense of understanding in the boy's eyes, that seemed to be widening by the second. "You won't be able to see your brother for some time. You must learn how to live your life and how to become free."

Her impetuous pant drew the unbreaking attention of the child's. "Now look at this." It was a box, with intricate designs of black and prosperous gold. It clicked. Instead of the midnight glare the box was giving off, he was amused by the blazing colors that was produced by the substance. After staring at the fruit for a moment it seemed to dance and contrast with the colors of the box. "This is a devil fruit. I am not one to assume what the power is, but I am betting on it to keep you safe."

Ace hadn't realized that his hand began to approach the enigmatic fruit, until the box was forcefully slammed shut. "Although with a sense of light there's always a shadow. You will be wanted more as a slave and it will take awhile to get used to power. Although it's your best bet of protection since you will have _no one_ to protect you."

Flames grew wilder like a plant surrounded only by water, light and fertilizer. "You're not coming?" _Wait huh? Why would I ask her? What about gramps? Luffy? Hell, even the bandits?_

A smile crept on the female's face, "Alright, now you have to trust me. Put that in your mouth and swallow. Don't think just swallow."

 _Nope. Sounded suspicious already. That was the last straw._ Their eyes made contact and the younger contradicted his thoughts and sighed before reaching for the fruit. "I don't understand what this has to do with any-" _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS OWBFOFBOFIFRFR?!_

His gag reflexes kicked in, only to be intercepted with hands boarding his mouth shut. "Swallow." The woman's voice became stern and unsympathetic. Ace squeezed his eyes shut and prayed to whatever god was out there.

He checked his hands, his hair, his knees. Everything was the same, he felt warmer, but he chalked that up to the fire that was growing ever impatient. _Wait there's a fire going on and i'm having a chat with this random lady. Where's Luffy?_

A fork went flying into his shoulder and he flinched, embracing the pain to come afterwards, but instead was met with a sense of warmth flickering on his arm. His eye crept to the corner of his eye only to be bewildered by the sight of fire creeping on his shoulder. "Im . . . I'm being burned! Put it out!." He immediately started patted the flame, until the 6th pat he realized that the flames weren't harming him.

"Well then now that you know. I must go." The woman, who he still hadn't learned the name of, backed away after giving a little nudge to Ace's boat. "Remember what I said. Trust no one. Be strong enough to look after yourself." She waved.

 _Wait, what's happening?!_ There world seemed to spiral in the young boy's head. He was first asleep and now he was on his way to start a new life without seeing his brother or the old man. His bottom lip quivered as he squinted to the island in an attempt to not cry. The air began to sting his eyes though and the smoke was only becoming an additive. He stared at the only figure he could spot.

A hand shot up as it started to move side to side. Had it been daytime or even a slight lighter, the young boy would have caught the tear rolling down the woman's face. "I love you." The words faded into the night with the fire that rampaged.

* * *

How'd you like them devil Fruits?


	2. It's Pretty Pink

A/N: Let me clarify, this is an AU where Ace leaves to the ocean much earlier than expected, because of "problems" at home. I have no idea if the lady from earlier will appear again, however, there will be suffering. Also, don't ask me about Garp, luffy, or any of them.

ALSO: Forget ALLLL about the 2nd chapter, pretty please. You'll love this story, I promise.

* * *

"Ouch."

Ace laid there on the, sand? Yea, the sand as he shaded his eyes with his hand. He reluctantly pushed himself up and got a better view of his surroundings slowly realizing that he was surrounded by heaps of trash and unwanted belongings.

"Terminal?" No, he shook his hand. That wouldn't quite make sense, since he sailed for what was at least an hour. He placed a hand down to help his legs shakily get up.

"Where am I?" He breathed once more before wiping his forehead, wherever he was the sun was not having mercy on him.

His calm demeanor quickly morphed into one of panic as he yelled, "Where's Luffy?" If Ace remembered correctly, the random lady hadn't told him anything about the bandits, Garp, or his little brother.

He felt a quick coolness as a shadow graced over him; however, his gratefulness was replaced with aggression and caution as he stared back up at a man with black hair . . . and a spoon stuck on his face?

' _Clunk'_

~(^.^~) \\(^ - ^)/ (~^.^)~

One eye flickered open and was slowly followed by the other. Ace could only contemplate the throbbing of his head, since that was his brain's first priority.

"Good-Mor-ning~," A figure with dramatic pink feathers covering a whole part of his body, practically cooed out. "How are you feeling?"

"Who are y-"

"Who are you? Is what _I_ should be asking." The man cut Ace off with a quick and precise tongue. "I couldn't care about who you are, but moreso: why are you here and where did you come from?"

Ace held back a snarl and contemplated his situation,

\- A group of people

\- All near adults

\- Maybe mafia or gang or something

\- Not curious about who I am (That's a plus)

\- Birdman has ripped abs

He slowly breathed in and out, looking up with his most blank glare, "I came from a far island, i'm sure, it's name is Dawn Island. I was drifting upon the water to escape disaster and hadn't exactly planned a landing spot." He moved his wrist around, getting feeling of the rope's tightness.

"Disaster you say? Care to tell."

That stupid smile. "Yea, I sort of do." Ace squinted his eyes, before focusing on his peripheral. Two men near the door, both pretty heavy set, and should be easy to escape from.

"Hmmmm. Well, I hope you know. I can't just let you go any time soon, so we have time to spare." The man took a bite out of the fish he was eating.

Ace's stomach rumbled from the aroma and reminded him of the absence of food for nearly a whole day. "Funny you say that." The young boy took a large breath before squeezing his eyes shut. ' _Plop'_

Ace's head snapped in the direction of the door as his legs quickly reared up and dashed towards it. His adrenaline and mind ran much faster than what he was physically capable of. A hand reached for him which he slipped out of the way and kneed the man's arm. Ace's fingers inched towards the door knob and the young boy could envision what he would do once outside. Except his plan fell through as his body was compressed by two arms that wrapped around his waist.

"My, my, my," A man with snot - disgusting - dripping down his nose appeared in Ace's sights. "Who knew you'd try to escape?" His smile, crept into a frown. "Neeeee~ Doffy wasn't finished talking to you was he?" His voice sounded like a cat rearing its claws slowly into you.

Ace grimaced, his luck apparently had been faded and he was back on earth with the devil whispering in his ear. "I wasn't aware."

He was put back, or the better term for it would be dragged back to where he originally was. He bit his lip as his adrenaline slowly faded, only to be replaced by pain.

"Well, well, seems your plan didn't quite work out. Now will you answer my questions?" The man apparently named, Doffy, asked.

Ace struggled to look up and keep focus on the man before him, "let me go," was all he could strangle out through bared teeth.

His eyebrows raised, "Eh? I don't think that's what we were talking ab-?" A vein appeared on the man's head, but quickly disappeared after he caught sight of the younger boy's hands. ' _Dislocated?'_

"What?" Ace's eyebrows furrowed from the sudden pause in the man's sentence.

"Your hand? You . . . did that." He stated slowly as his posture erected and an expression of amused settled on his face. "Hu . Huhuhu . Huhuhuhuhu . . ."

Ace was flabbergasted from the exaggerative change in the man's demeanor. "Wh - What's so funny?" He glowered with subtle aggression and danger.

Doflamingo stopped and stared at the boy, "You." His smile grew, "I like you." He lifted his arms up and kicked his leg over the other, into a more comfortable position. "Join me."

"I don't even kno-"

"I'm Doflamingo, my family calls me Doffy, and these are the Donquixote pirates." He gestured to the people sitting around the table, glancing at the young boy rather menacingly.

Ace quickly recognized one of them, it was the man with something stuck to his face. "Well as much as I would love to, no." He declared with a straight face. "I don't wanna."

"Then what will you do?" Doffy became increasingly intrigued with the child by the minute.

"Go home." Ace didn't realize the problem with the statement until it left his lips."

Doffy grin widened slightly, "How exactly?"

"I . . ." Ace for once in the conversation was on the verge of being stumped. He didn't have a boat, he doesn't know how to navigate, hell he didn't even know where he was for crying out loud! "Um."

The man chuckled, "How about you thin-"

"You want to be a pirate don't you?" A new addition to the conversation made its way there, the voice belonged to a young boy with slick black hair.

Ace's top lip scrunched,"How'd you know and moreso what's it to ya?"

The older boy, by maybe 4 years, simply shrugged, "I mean if you were half as smart as I pegged you for then you'd take it." The boy tilted his head upwards with a patronizing sneer.

A vein popped on Ace's forehead, "What did you say, say it again? You flip shit looking dodo bird!?" He practically foamed at the mouth trying to insult the older boy.

"I-" The boy began.

"Law that's enough." Doffy held his hand up to put a stop to the farce. "Well young one? IT's just as Law said, so will you join me?"

"One reason." As he watched the other man's eyebrow raise, he clarified, "Give me _one_ reason to join you."

The man smirked, "Well that's simple."

In one word of description the boy was _shook_. Ace felt for the first time that the man was truly concentrating on him. He didn't need to see his eyes behind the glasses, he could just _feel_ it.

"Where else could you possibly go? Who else do you have?"


	3. A Pirate Family?

Disclaimer: I could never own One piece, thanks.

* * *

' _Who else do you have?'_

' _Who else do you have?'_

' _Who else do you have?'_

"Who else?" Ace moaned, flipping the blanket off of him and slowly creeping up. The young boy walked towards the window and looked out of it.

"I'm a pirate." He blinked, "I'm a pirate." He bit his lip, "A donquixote pirate. Pirates don't have fam-"

*Bang* *Bang* "Boy open up."

' _Why had he accepted their offer again?'_ Ace crept quietly towards the door, slowly turning the knob. "What is it?"

The light blinded him with it's harsh rays at first, but slowly revealed the man who Ace had met first and a little girl. "Training." The spoon man dryly commented.

"Training?" Ace raised an eyebrow. "Since when do pirates train?"

The spoonman began to leave the premises, but not before muttering. "All the time."

"Heehee. Since you're new here you must be weak. So you have to train, weakling!" The younger girl's smile shined just as bright as the sun and gave Ace a headache.

* * *

*sniffle* "How- How come . . ." The younger girl sat in the corner facing the wall as tears dripped down her face. "You're new. You should be weaker than that." She limply dragged her finger across the wall.

"Baby 5, your movements were sluggish. You were too confident." The spoon man stated before directing his gaze on Ace, "Boy, you are better than expected, but don't get ahead of yourself. You have an eternity of things to learn."

Ace snorted, "Shuddup before I kick your ass, weirdo spoonman." He flicked his middle finger towards him and stuck out his tongue.

"Heheh. That's what you get." The girl named Baby 5 giggled in Ace's ear. "Mouthing off to Vergo like that, are you alright?" Her tone of voice quickly changed after the lack of response from the other boy.

Ace continued to stare at the wall as the lump on his head only grew in size by the passing second.

After a minute of silence, the boy felt a hand timidly touch his head, "Here, let me help you."

"Don't touch me!" Ace practically spat out, before making eye contact with the girl and glaring at her.

Baby 5 glared back, before quickly turning away and sniffling, "I just wanted to help." She muttered to herself.

Ace startled back as he wasn't expecting the girl's tears. At least two years with Luffy had softened Ace up from his usually stoic and anti self. So you couldn't blame him for feeling the guilt that was creeping up his throat.

"It - It's ok." Ace stutterd out.

The sniffling slowed down, "Eh?" Baby 5 began wiping at her eyes.

"You weren't in the wrong. I- I'm sor-"

'Slam'

The door slammed against the opposite end of the wall, "Up you two. Time to go to Doffy." Vergo revealed his spoon through the door.

Ace bit his tongue, out of the nerves that were settling in him. "Ok." He looked down, and stiffly but also quickly walked out.

"Wait for me!" Baby 5 dusted herself off and ran after him. ' _Hehe. He apologized. He needs me~.'_

Ace picked up the pace, ignoring the calls after him.

* * *

"We still don't know your name."

Ace felt all the eyes rest onto him as they slowly began to peel him apart. Of course. "Well does it matter?"

"Unless you want to be referred to as boy the whole time, then I believe it does matter."

"Portgas."

"Portgas?"

"Portgas D. Ace." The newly named boy rolled his eyes.

"D?" Doflamingo's eyebrow raised. "You're a D?"

"What are you talking about? What's so important about that?"

The feathered man chuckled to himself before simply shaking his head. "Nothing at all. Ace how educated are you?"

"Scuse me?" Ace looked lazily at the man before him, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Doffy's grin grew wider, "Intelligence can get you whatever you want in this world. It's important, very important."

Ace scrunched his nose up. "Wh-"

"Also do you know about haki?" The man cut him off changing the subject and began tapping his finger impatiently on the table.

"What's that?"

"Simply answer with 'No, I do not know,' or 'Yes, I am aware.'" Doffy clicked his tongue, "Alright?"

A vein appeared on Ace's head as he began grinding his teeth as a repercussion for not stating something threatening. "O-k~" He forced a struggling smile.

"Now depending on what Vergo said about your skills, you need training, and a _lot_ of it." Doffy leaned back before fixing his glasses, "You're going to get busy Ace. We will make you a person to be wary of."

Now that caught Ace's attention, one thing he understood about being the best pirate on the seas is that you had to be strong. He slowly nodded his head, "Yes, sir."

Doffy gave an amused smirk, "Now you're understanding it. You will have a schedule, it will include: Lesson with me, training with Vergo, shooting practice with Gladius, sparring with me, and free time to get to know your family."

"Family?" The word rolled off of Ace's tongue like poison. "I don't have that anymore." He looked away, cursing as the corners of his eyes began to sting.

"What are you talking about? We'll be your new family." His smile settled on younger boy, emanating a protective yet slightly disturbing warmth.

Ace shook his head and raised up from the chair. "Sure, is that all? I need some fresh air." He headed towards the door.

"Ah Ace Vergo will be around to get you at 6." Doffy stated quickly.

"Why so late?" The boy turned around with confusion marking his face. ' _Who said you could call me, Ace?'_

"Huh? Oh, no I mean 6 a.m."

"A . . . M . . ." Ace slowly turned around, his eye twitching at a contradicting speed. "Ehhhhhh?"

"Well, see you later, Ace boy." The man waved him off with a flick of the wrist.

* * *

Wake up.

Train.

Shoot

Learn.

Fight.

Nap.

Be forced to talk.

This was Ace schedule which by the end of the day had Ace beat and walking like a dead man.

The boy yawned as he almost dozed off to the rock of the boat. "How much longer?"

"Only an hour left." Baby 5 giggled while drawing on Ace's arm.

After a while the relationship between Ace and the- well _his_ pirate crew grew, just as Doffy had said it would. However, to say that they were family was an overstatement but saying that he didn't care at all about them was quite the understatement.

"Good." Ace slowly let his eyes flutter down and relaxed his muscles against the boat. ' _If I don't rest now. I won't have time to rest when we get back.'_

* * *

Reviews, follows, favorites are welcomed my friends ~(^.^)~


	4. Make Some Shake

A/N: I understand this pacing is hella fast, however, I have plans other than this. The beginning of this story is gonna be quick, like very quickk.

* * *

"Young master!" Baby 5 ran to Doffy and clutched on his leg.

"You guys are back so soon," Doffy smiled looking down at the little girl. "Where's Ace?" He looked around for the short freckled kid.

"Hello." Ace looked down to hide his smile. Ace's relationship with Doflamingo had grown tremendously. The suspicion he held for the man was slowly replaced with adoration and respect, their relationship could easily be modeled after one of a older brother and his younger one. So saying that the man had asked him, made Ace immensely pleased. "I'm right here."

Doffy looked down, "Come on, we have much more to do."Once the younger boy nodded, he took him by the hand and lead him away.

* * *

"So how was the trip?" Doffy questioned as he laid down a bigger stack in front of the boy.

Ace shrugged, "It was ok. Nothing exciting, as usual. Where you bored while I was away?" Ace challenged, while digging into the next book.

Doffy chuckled, "Law kept me company. So to say I was sad, wouldn't be quite right."

Ace's eye twitched, the other boy had unconsciously been getting on Ace's nerves quite recently and he wasn't quite sure why. "Oh."

Doflamingo's smile receded a bit, "Mmm. Jealous?"

"What? N-No!" Ace nearly jumped out of his seat, almost accidentally knocking over the rest of the books. "Why would I be?"

"Huhuhu. I have no idea." He shrugged, before making his way towards the door, "Have these formulas and origins memorized before I come back."

Ace rolled his eyes before mocking the older man, "HaVE ThESe FORmuLas mEMoriZEd."

Ace felt his hand twitch by itself, ' _oh noo no no.' *_ slap* "Ouchhhh~," he groaned, nursing his throbbing and stinging cheek.

"Stupid Doffy, stupid books." Ace squinted his eyes, attempting to focus on the words. "Pirates only need to worry about being strong!"

* * *

*Thump* Ace's body was flung onto the ground, "Ow ow ow." He struggled to push himself off the ground.

"Stand, boy." Vergo inched towards him.

This marked the 5th week of him endlessly getting trained by Vergo and once Ace felt like h

e was finally coming around to beating him, Vergo did something unexpected.

The man walked towards him, "Are you done, already?" His feet laced in black sped up its pace, "I said, stand!" His foot stabbed into the ground, shattering the bricks located under it.

Ace struggled to tilt his head up, as the dark figure in front of him glistened in the sun. He could only squint as he gazed at the haki coated man.

Vergo stared at the boy for a moment, before releasing his held breath, "Pathetic." The man began to turn around, slowly walking out.

"I- I'm not done, y-yet." Ace placed a hand on the wall to keep his figure from plunging intot he darkness. "Let's continue!" His glared hardened, as his pupils concentrated on the force in front of him.

Vergo whistled then broke into a satisfied smirk, "Alright then kid. Let's go."

* * *

"Could you slide him up a bit, sugar?" Monet applied some cream to the side of his face. The little girl nodded before re-adjusting the boy's body.

"Thank you."

"So how is it going?"

Vergo sat down and stretched his arms out, "The boy is outstanding. He's way more talented than me when I was a kid." The man looked towards the door, which led to the room where the boy laid unconscious.

Doflamingo chuckled, "I'm aware, however, I wasn't talking about that." His presence grew intense, "I was talking about conqueror's haki."

There was silence before Vergo smiled to himself, "Well let me correct myself. That boy . . . is a monster." He stated as he took off his jacket to reveal his wounds.

"He did that?"

Vergo slowly nodded, "And he was tired. Damn near passing out."

Doffy began cackling, "My . . . My, My . . . My, My, My." He hastily shook his head, while his stomach heaved and became upset from his fit of laughter. "This is amazing."

* * *

Ace opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. ' _I passed out again, huh?'_ He lifted his hand until it came into his view. Slowly he covered his limb in a black substance. ' _We had so much to learn Luffy and Sabo.'_

*Bam* "Ace!" The door slammed open, crashing into the wall.

Ace frantically sat up and put his hand down, "W-What?" He stated nerves lacing the word that came out his mouth.

Baby 5 squinted her eyes before looking at him suspiciously, "You weren't doing anything . . . weird were you?"

"Like what?" Ace's face turned red, of course he knew what. He wasn't as oblivious as he may have seemed.

Baby 5 sighed, "Whatever." She shrugged and shook her head in shame as the boy began to turn and look out the window, "Get up! Doffy said we're going on a family raid!"

Now this caught Ace's attention, "Family raid?" She nodded, "Why? Is there someone causing us difficult problems?" His voice daring to edge near concerned, but stayed platonic almost like a robot.

"No, silly." The girl giggled, "Doffy just wants us to go spend time with one another, I guess." She turned her back towards him, "Well I have to go because Sugar is probably looking for me."

Ace was confused, the more time he spent around all of these . . . _fools_. The more he felt himself wanting their warmth, as if it were some drug. "Ugh." He folded back onto his pillow, "Stupid Donquixote."

* * *

"Ah, Ace there you are." Doffy smiled towards the younger boy, as he picked his fish apart.

Ace only nodded, still not trying to show his affection for the other man. "Did I miss anything?"

Doffy shook his head before continuing where, ace presumed he left off. Ace began to focus in on the notes, only to realize after a couple of times of glancing around the table, two familiar faces were missing. He frowned.

"Eh, Doffy . . . -san. I'm going to get some fresh air really quickly." Ace slid out of his seat.

Doffy raised his eyebrows, "Something wrong Ace?"

The boy in question shook his head, "No. Nothing." Then continued towards the door.

* * *

The streets were crowded with people, but that hadn't stopped them from parting once seeing the familiar face of Ace. The Donquixote had created quite a reputation in the places they stayed, some good others . . . bad.

"What do you want, Corazon? Wanna fight?"

Ace's head snapped in the direction of the sound before his legs began moving frantically. "Bingo." He whispered to himself before halting to a stop in front of an alley.

Ace had hid behind a trash can listening to the conversation he was starting to deem meaningliess. ' _Oh, nevermind. It's just the usual.'_ Until the older man, whispered a certain word.

"Secret name? The D? You have to leave."

Ace's brows raised near his hairline, "What why?" He felt himself whispering the responses, since Law had been stricken into silence.

"Get away from Doffy!"

"What!" Ace had let his audible mistake slip out. "Uh oh . . ."

Both head slowly turned towards the sound of the noise. "Come out or i'll kill you." That was Law talking in his usually stoic and straightforward way.

Ace guiltily stepped out from behind the trash can, "I highly doubt you can." However, he directed his attention on the older man, "You! Why? Doffy?" Ace couldn't quite formulate the sentences as the shock began to rinse over him.

"It's none of your concern, brat. Get lost." Corazon muttered before looking down on the other kid. "Go back to the meeting." Law nodded eagerly.

Ace balled his fist, "Well it is my business, especially now that i'm here." He breathed slowly, every breath helping him to concentrate, "So why Doffy?"

Corazon sighed before taking a seat on some resting wooden crates, "None. Of. Your. Business." He sighed, tiredness marking his features.

"Portgas! Portgas D. Ace" Ace practically shouted to him, before biting his lip. "So why get away from Doffy? I told him my name already!" He exclaimed hesitantly, not sure if he wanted the answer.

"You have a 'D' in your name too?" Law looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

Ace ignored him, keeping his gaze on Corazon. To be honest the older kid didn't have a problem with Ace, the problem was Ace himself. It was true Ace was jealous of how much everyone loved Law, they loved him nearly as much as they loved _ACE_. And the latter would be damned if he busted his ass every week, only to be shown out by some doctor wannabe.

The cigarette went limp before tapping the ground. It took a minute for Corazon to regain his posture, "Sit down you two. We have to make this quick."

* * *

Review, favorite it, follow it, and watch Haikyuu . . . Wait, I mean One Piece!


	5. Their Story pt 1

A/N: I'm surprised people actually like the story right now and I can only express my gratitude by writing even more.

G1ntsuki: Thank you for your review! I wanted to go a different route than all the Ace fics out there, but at the same time not too different :P Also you speak English pretty fine to me :D

Thank you for your reviews everyone! Enjoy the story 3

* * *

"Calm, Calm," Corazon snapped his fingers and Ace noticed an aura spread over them.

Compared to Law's spazzing nature over the sudden change in Corazon's character, Ace was ridiculously relaxed and easily accepting of it all.

Ace had listened to it all from Doffy's past to the fact that his "people" could be the natural enemies of the gods. He also noticed Buffalo and Baby 5 peeping around the corner, trying to listen in on the conversation.

Ace was silent as his pupils slid to focus back on Corazon, "Mm." He put his hand up to his chin, while his head worked a thousand miles per hour.

Law began to tremble with what Ace could only guess was anger or frustration, "I don't know what you're talking about! I joined the family to kill every single person as violently as possible." He gasped for air, "I'm not your subordinate! I am Doflamingo's subordinate!"

Ace's vein grew as he heard that and was going to interfere with the other boys declaration, however, Law proved he was far from finish.

"I'm gonna die in a year! What should I do if I get out of here?!" He screamed, his lungs by the sound of it were on the verge of giving out.

Ace raised his eyebrows, he wasn't expecting that last part, far from it. He hadn't taken the time to get to know Law and to say he was shook from that statement was an understatement

"I became stronger in the last two years! That serves you right." Law shouted as his small foot steps padded through the hallway.

Ace snapped back to reality as he realized the dumpster caught fire and Law had ran away. He looked around before running off as well. ' _This wasn't his problem. Was it?'_

* * *

"Corazon!" Doffy made his way to the deck as he looked down towards his brother.

As Ace stepped up beside him, the shock was easy to identify in the man's face. Especially when his eyesight focused on the younger boy.

There was a stare off, before doffy broke the silence, "You're back. We gotta set sail! It's Tsuru from the Navy HQ again! They know we're here." Feathers fluttered off his back as he turned around, "Hurry up."

The man was speechless, Ace could tell that much as he watched him drop down to his knees. However, he hadn't cared enough to stare at the man, waiting for him to get up.

* * *

"Gahhhhhh! This is kidnapping!" Law shouted to the top of his lungs, wiggling trying to break himself free.

"Shudd it!" Ace sweared before looking over at the other boy, "I can't think straight."

Corazon continued to look out towards the sea, ignoring both the younger pirates. It didn't take long for both boys to go to sleep.

"Budda, Budda, Budda. Kachank!"

Ace's left eye crept open as he heard the familiar sound of a transponder snail, "Doffy?" He whispered to himself . . . No? This person wasn't Doffy.

Law startled the other boy, "Is that Doffy?! Save me, please!" However, he quickly noticed the same thing.

"Kachank!"

"Oi, are you some Navy Spy or something?" Ace asked his nose scrunched and eyebrows furrowed.

Before the man could answer, Law added on, "I hate Navy soldiers or anyone associated with them."

"I'm not a part of the marines." Corazon silenced them, before continuing, "Law we're gonna find you a cure and Ace you're along for the ride."

"Where are we going~?" Ace found himself asking, as he swung from Corazon's arms.

"The hospital."

"Ehhh?!" Law began squirming in the older man's arm, "I don't wanna go to the hospital!"

Corazon shook him, before looking him in the face. "Stop acting like a predictable kid. You don't hear Ace complaining."

Ace kept silent, if he were to speak now, they'd know. They'd know right away.

* * *

"You're allowed to bring both boys up." The lady at the front smiled innocently at the two boys, but however fretted when her eyes met with glares directed back.

* * *

"Wh- White Lead Disease?! Where are you from?" The hideous monkey man and she he asked Law.

Law hesitated before answering, "Fl- Flevance." The word came out quietly, but was somehow heard by everyone in the room.

The two began acting wildly causing Law to run out of the room. This had somehow got on Ace's nerves, he almost had forgotten how much he hated people, but with this, his hatred had been vitalized once more.

"Do I have permission?" Ace longingly gazed up towards the older man.

Corazon looked down questioningly, with hints of anger edging his eyes, "To do what?"

"To set this shit aflame." Ace stared blankly into the doctor's eyes while stating it.

"Hold on." Corazon marched angrily towards the old man and his knuckles met the man's face with a satisfying crack. "Sure, you can."

"Thanks." Ace released his flames, careful not to burn any of the residents and just the building.

* * *

The cycle repeated every week, Law would get ostracized, Ace would get frustrated, Corazon would get angry, Ace would burn the place from head to toe, and Corazon would beat the doctor's face in.

* * *

Ace rested his back against the tree before sighing, "This is getting out of hand." He tiredly stated as he massaged his forehead. ' _Maybe I should escape now?'_

He nodded to himself before slowly creeping up, however, his plans came to a halt as he hear would could be described as . . . _sniffling?_ He turned towards the sound to find Corazon crying over Law.

Ace stared fondly at them as his gaze began to soften and became less distant. ' _Maybe this wasn't so bad? It's not like they were doing anything wrong. Maybe I can stay.'_

* * *

"Oi, Law wake up." Ace shook law gently, "Wake up!" He gave a final shove.

The sleeping boy slowly opened his eyes, "What? What's going on?" He sat up before backing away from Ace.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." He stated, silently thanking Makino for some for the manners lessons he received. "I was unnecessarily mean, let's make up." Ace extended his hand.

Law stared at it for a minute before looking the black haired boy in the face, "Ok." He reached for the hand and shook it on contact.

"Now let's make breakfast." Ace smirked, as the other boy nodded.

"Cora- san! Cora-san, wake up!"

"Eh?" Corazon slowly sat up, looking around warily and pointed to himself. "Co-ra-san? Me?" Both boys nodded their heads, "ME? What? Say it again!"

"Ugh, no way! Stop being weird!" Ace looked away bashly before focusing on finishing up the fruits.

"It's time for breakfast." Law smiled down, before putting the ladle he was holding on the ground. "Hurry up!"

Corazon beamed, "Ok!"

* * *

Yea, reviews. lalalala

Also y'all may have noticed these stories are pretty dam short. So i'll post one or two every day until the story gets rolling. :D Have a nice day


	6. Their Story pt 2

A/N:

2nd story today, you guys can expect this kind of time frame. Enjoy~

* * *

Hours flew by.

Day went by.

Weeks crept by.

Months walked by.

It had been 6 months since Corazon took Law and Ace. 6 months for them to deepen their bond with one another. 6 months for Ace to stop hating on Law and thinking that Corazon was a creep. 6 months for Law to get closer to Ace and trust Corazon. 6 months for Corazon to fall in love with the both of them.

* * *

"Budda, Budda, Budda."

Ace's head popped up, "Can I get it?"

Corazon reached for the phone before the boy could formulate any plan, however, once he picked it up, it was the voice they least expected to hear.

"Corazon, it's me Doffy." Both Law and Corazon expressions dropped at the tone of his voice, Ace on the other hand was mighty pleased to hear one of the people he most admired.

"Hey, Doffy!" Ace perked up, basically shouting in the poor transponder snail's face. "What ya up to?"

The expression of the transponder snail changed from one of strained aggression to actual relief. " . . .. Ace, is that you?" The transponder snail coughed out.

"Mm!" The young boy nodded eagerly.

A sound of large inhalation and exhalation could be heard, "It's been so long . . . Is Corazon there?"

Ace found himself peeping out of the corner of his eye before noticing the nod from Corazon, "Yep! He's here."

The transponder snail's face fell blank, "It's been 6 months, Corazon. You haven't found a cure yet for Law?"

The man hesitated before timidly tapping his fingers on the transponder snail.

"I see. Well we might be able to save him."

Both Ace and Law's eyes shot open, what had they just heard? He may be able to save Law? "What?!" Both hysterically sang together at a frightening frequency.

Doffy chuckled, "The Op-Op fruit, we found it. I want the person I most trust to eat it . . . I want you to eat it brother."

Ace glanced at Law, whose eyes were trained on Corazon waiting for the man's response. Whatever he was expecting, Ace guessed it wasn't part of his calculations, as he jumped at the excited expression that appeared on Corazon's face.

He tapped on the snail.

"Make sure to bring Ace back as well, I still don't understand why you decided to bring him along." The snail features rinsed with tiredness, as it continued to gaze ahead into the path in front of it.

Corazon happy expression dropped, before he clicked his finger on the wood of the snail.

"Kachank!"

"Did you guys hear that!?" Corazon grabbed the two boys in his arm and began to frantically thrust them around.

"You're gonna die", Law looked dryly to the older man. "A person can't consume more than two devil fruits, you should know this."

"Heheh . . . Hehehehe!" Corazon's stomach heaved, "Not me Law, you're going to eat it!"

Ace's eyebrows raised, as his eyes shifted towards the other young boy. "Law?"

"Mm." The man nodded, before looking at both boys, "So i'll ask again: do you know what this means you two?"

Both boys met him with a grin.

"I get to see Doffy again!"

"I'll have a devil fruit!"

The older man realized it then. He wasn't dumb he was subconsciously aware of it. He understood that they weren't like normal boys, but their lack of excitement about Law being able to live, was well . . . just a bit disturbing. The boys were focused on side aspirations and hadn't quite understood the importance of all this.

"Boys-"

"Budda Budda." Corazon glanced at the phone before scrambling to pick it up. "Kachank!"

"Ros-"

"I found a way to cure Law!" Corazon's voice severed any communication coming from the other side. "We found it. I did it."

The edges of Ace lips slightly cracked up as he listened to the conversation. Through the whole trip neither him nor Law could figure out -for the love of god- who the other man was. But that didn't stop Ace from feeling the warmth of the situation unraveling before him.

"Kachank!" Corazon slammed the microphone on the poor, unsuspecting transponder snail's back. "Alright boys, let's move out!" He eagerly scooped both boys up, cradling them while skipping in circles.

"Put me down!" Ace yelled before stealing a glance towards Law, the latter didn't look too well. "Cora-san, Law doesn't look too well." As he finished his sentence, the boy in speaking eye's slowly closed. "Eh?" Ace's jaw clenched before heat flooded up his neck, "Law!"

Corazon immediately stopped his celebratory movements as he sensed the worry and confusion in the younger child's voice, "L-Law?" He stole a glance at him before nearly biting on his tongue, "Law!"

* * *

 _Mayhem_

Causing violent and damaging disorder, also known as Chaos. This was the one word that Ace had remembered perfectly to describe the situation they were thrusted in.

 _Blood_.

Ace roughly wiped his cheek as he ungracefully hopped to the side in time to avoid an armament cladded blade. He glanced at his palm and felt nothing as he stared at the red stain left behind. It had been a while since he'd saw, felt, smell, and tasted the burning sensation.

 _Screaming._

The man abruptly yanked his head back as Ace pushed one of his fingers a bit too far, resulting in the figure being disrupted and bending a way that wasn't normal by any standards. "Where is it?"

 _Tears._

Ace stared at the salty substance that rolled down the man's cheek as it dropped down to the ground. Maybe Ace had missed all of this too much, as he felt his heart throb and ache in his chest. "Just tell me then."

 _Pleasure._

He realized why he was so eager to cleanly slice through the human's flesh and stare at the warm crimson liquid that oozed out. Ace had missed this, he had fallen into the childish rhythm of the people he was with and ended up playing, "house."

"Tch." He clicked his tongue as he threw another blade at the throat of a man trying to escape. "Mah."

 _Obviously_ the young boy hadn't disliked it, but it was suffocating as it tried to push Ace's other thoughts, expressions and consciences down.

 _Fire._

This was what Ace had missed the most. The gratifaction in indulging into his pure flames was a feeling that could not be measured especially when people and items burned at its expense. Everything just seemed to come undone when coming into contact with his flame and Ace cherished that.

"Ace."

 _More_

"Ace?"

 _Even More_

"Ace!"

 _Don't stop._

"Ace!" Two hands jerked the younger boy around. Apprehensive and anxious eyes met merciless ones.

Ace stayed still before snapping back to reality. He looked around before looking back at his previous guardian, he noticed the fear creeping into the adult's eyes. "I - Is something w-wrong? Cora-san?"

Just as Corazon was about to ask for elaboration, the thought of Law nested into his mind. "Law! We have to go to Law!"

Ace timidly nodded before stumbling behind the older man.

* * *

"Law! Law, we did it! We got it!"

Law's vision faded in and out before he gathered the strength to focus on the vibrant red in front of him.

"Ace . . . Cora-san." His breathing hitched before he continued. "I'm glad you're ok."

Ace stared down at the teenager, he looked as though was soon to give out and give up. Ace bit his lip trying to suppress the throbbing in his head, temples, and the anguish strangling his throat.

"Silence," Corazon snapped his fingers. "Hurry, it's the Op Fruit!"

Law dully stared back at the man, "The building is on fire and I heard gunshots." He struggled to gasp for air once more, "so I thought you were in trouble or something."

Corazon responded to the boy's lacklusterness with more vibrant energy. "That's not important! Cheer up!" His scream caused Ace to attempt to hold his ear, "This fruit will save your life!"

"Even if I eat it, we don't know if it'll cure my disease."

Ace stifled, he hadn't noticed the other boy's non-humane instinct of wanting to live.

However, Law's counterargument was useless as the devil fruit was shoved down his throat. "Eat it!"

Ace struggled to watch the scene without cracking a smile, he himself knew just how bad a devil fruit tasted. "This is go-"

*Plop*

Both boys tilted their head up to watch the man, they both cherished, body fall limply on the ground.

"CORA-SAN!"

* * *

(~^.^)~ Reviews, favorites, follows and don't forget to subscribe . . . wait . . . I didn't mean that last one.


	7. Their Story pt 3

A/N: Well shit guys im sorry for how short this chapter is, but right now we're going through testing and I have States and Regionals coming up for Track and field. So I'm just a tiny bit busy, but I do plan to post everyday. Only problem is the length.

TO MAKE UP FOR IT: I'm posting two stories tomorrow after my track meet. :D

* * *

The boys watched as the massive figure crumpled down to the floor. Their eyes reading concern and confusion as they rushed to flip the man over.

"What happened!?" Law's voice tripped over its words as he pleadingly looked at the younger boy..

Ace heart raced as he timidly shook his head, "I - I don't know. I didn't see any of these wounds earlier." His hands beginning to twitch as he bit down on his lips.

"You didn't see?!" Law's eyes were murked with fury as this was the first time he'd lashed out at the little one. "What do you mean you didn't s-"

"Law!" Corazon hitched from below the boys. "I'm not dead yet!" His pupils locked with Law and then trailed to Ace.

The man dug into his pocket anxiously and pulled out a capsule, "Give this to the marines . . . It'll help save a country named . . . Dressrosa."

Law and Ace exchanged a glance, before the older boy reached forward. "I hate marines, you know that . . . Who do I give it to?" The guilt in his eyes devoured his hatred.

Corazon managed to crack a grin, "A-Any marine will do."

Both boys nodded intently, before stumbling off after one another.

* * *

"Do you think he'll survive?" Ace was one step behind Law, he wasn't aware that the older boy was able to run as fast as he was.

Law huffed and twitched his head in the kid's direction, "What? Why would you ask that?"

Ace's pupils drifted down as he began to focus on the ground. The recent months spent with Corazon and Law had really made him soft and an outer shell compared to his old self.

Law glanced back and paused. "Of course he'll survive." He stated, his eyes sharpened with passion and focus as he ran straight forward.

"Mm." Ace nodded his head.

As they neared the marine boat, Ace began to slow up. "Go on ahead of me. I'll wait here and be on lookout." He sheepishly reached a hand behind his head and scratched it.

Law skidded to a stop, leaving tracks in the snow, "Lookout? Bu- . . . ok. I'll be back quickly."

Ace nodded gratefully. He hadn't told anyone about his heritage and he wasn't going to risk them finding anything out about it today. "Good luck." He flashed a smile.

Law returned the expression by gesturing two thumbs up. Instead of Ace waiting he decided to head back to Corazon, keeping the man company.

Ace's throat clamped as his own skin crawled on top itself.

"V-Vergo?" Corazon croaked, "Don't tell me this is your se-secret mission." Corazon's eyes fluttered loosely before being covered by his hand. "Man."

Ace attempted to swallow the dryness away but it stayed stubborn. "Sp-Spoonman-san." His eyes becoming more wide by the second.

"I found someone!" Law poked his head from out behind the massive man. "Look!" He grinned making his eyes hug his cheeks.

"B-Boy?" Vergo eyed Ace before looking at the capsule in his hand, slowly gazing over the contents of the message. "Mm."

Law hopped down from Corazon's back as his feet touched the ground he was tackled by Ace. "Move!" Law felt a sharp breeze cross his face as he witnessed a black figure rocket towards Corazon.

The superior man proceeded to beat Corazon mercilessly and cruelly, before kicking him away into the wooden items behind him.

Law shivered as the man's fierce and predatory gaze met his. He moved his fingers as they dampened by the minute and his ear overheated with them. "Wh-What?"

Vergo leaped towards Law punching him in the face and joining Corazon in the state of unconsciousness.

Ace's eyes followed the older boy's route towards the ground, "La-" His voice was cut off short as his head snapped towards the aura that was emitting off of the older man. "Give me a break." Ace scoffed, "You're not mad, are you?"

Vergo slowly walked towards the freckled boy, his expression not softening.

"Why would you hit him?" Ace's voice came out weaker than he had planned, as his limbs became number from the snow. "Why?!"

Vergo stopped before crouching down to Ace's level, "I should be asking why."

At Ace's confused expression, he inhaled slowly, "Why were you with him?" His shoulders heaved as he exhaled, "Why was he looking for a marine?" Ace's eyes widened by every word, "Why was he going to betray Doffy?!"

Ace fell to the ground, staring up shocked. _Ouch._ His head was throbbing with mixed consciences speaking at the same time in his head, today had taken a toll on him and it's only becoming worse.

"W-What?" He stared at Corazon, "So are you going to kill him?" His question flowed out staticy.

"Kill him?" Vergo pointed to himself, "Me? No, no that's Doffy's problem. Not mine." He then turned towards Ace, "But now you get to go home." He attempted to manage a wry smile as he dialed on the transponder snail.

While the older man was distracted by the voice that came through the phone, Ace notice the other two figures on the ground began to move. He wanted to help, talk, or do anything, but his mind told him otherwise and his heart seconded it.

"Corazon." Ace bit his lip, tears on the verge of spilling out. "Law. I'm sorry."

* * *

Ace was speechless and at the moment confused and lost within the situation. One would say he was near a vegetable like state, however, he came to once he looked in the sky and noticed familiar steaks of light.

As he stood there, his mind drifted over the thousands of memories he accumulated throughout his years and stumbled across one. _Birdcage._

* * *

Sorry that's it my friends. You don't have to review, but please remember to favorite and follow . . . heheh :P


	8. Their Story pt 4

A/N: So i'm sorry for not posting the last two days :(. I had regionals and SOL's and i'm proud to say I did great at Regionals and passed my math SOL :D, so go me! But I feel terrible for not keeping to my word. I will attempt to post tomorrow, but I have a volleyball tournament and if I do post it will be before 3 p.m. . . . So just a heads up. Hope you enjoy the story

* * *

Ace was yanked into the building and spazzed as a hand was put over his mouth.

"Calm down. It's me."

His captor released him for Ace to get a better look at his face, "C-Cora-san!" His eyes traveled down to their feet, "Law?!"

"Yes, yes it's us." Corazon smiled at the boy's reaction adding, "Are you surprised we're still al-"

"Why are you still here?!" Ace's shoulders bristled with his overwhelming emotions. "W-Why?" He choked out, his voice cracking with every syllable.

"We couldn't have left without you."

Ace's gaze hardened at the smoothness of the older man's response, "You're kidding right?" He felt disgusting as if his skin was becoming heated but not with its usual sensation. "You'll die!"

Corazon rested eyes and breathed out, taking in is surroundings. "I know."

"Stupid." Ace bit his lip, whilst turning around and heading for the door. He ignored all the calls and pleas behind him, his mind created enough noise by itself.

* * *

Ace walked from behind the building and watched as the pirate was controlled to slash down his beloved crewmate.

"Idiots. All of them are idiots." He wheezed staring off into the distance as the string ripped through numerous items. "The pirates, the marines, Vergo-san, Cora-san, Law, even Doffy!" Tears began to consume most of the eye, "Stupid!"

A hand rested on his shoulder and at this point Ace didn't care who it was, he would probably spout off and end up getting in trouble, but so be it.

"I feel like you can make all this chaos stop." Two vicious eyes pierced down at him.

Fear, an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous and likely to cause pain. Ace felt this, he felt _all_ of it. After spending at least a year with Doflamingo, it had been a while since the emotion had flourished in Ace's emotions. But as of now it was creeping near his heart and at an alarming rate.

"W-Who are you?" He mentally scolded himself from stuttering. Rule one don't ever show fear unless you want the consequences for it.

"That doesn't matter."

Ace wanted to run, to look away so badly, but he was absorbed into the man's eyes. It was one of a wild animal, stalking its prey or protecting its territory. He felt that if he had turned his back now, then it would have been the end of his existence.

"It does matter." Ace steeled himself into his spot, his face's temperature dropped rapidly. "It does." Rule two: on the off chance you're able to deal with the fear, _don't_ push your luck.

Ace had already broken two rules, only whatever god was out there would save him.

And the god did just that. The man chuckled, "You're cheeky brat, I like you and so will she." However the younger boy couldn't quite tell if the expression was genuine or more so sarcastic.

However, for any reason unknown, Ace frowned. He wasn't quite sure, but he knew it broke, rule three: Do not give the fear a reason to cause you pain or continue to threaten you.

"Hahaha, i'm taking you." The man wrapped his long arm around Ace, lifting the boy with ease despite the squirming and fighting back. "Also, I wouldn't activate any devil fruit if I were you."

The boy paused limply in the man's arms, ' _How did he know?'_ Ace's thoughts ate him alive as the man began to pick up the pace to who knows where. However, sometime during the ride, he had blacked out.

* * *

"Why do you have him?"

"Well see you caused her some big problems, so she wants payback."

"What do you mean?"

"Those pirates you killed and stole from are under us."

"We didn't take your stupid devil fruit."

"Yada yada. Didn't your brother steal it? Don't take me for being dumb."

"It's not- Why him?"

"Usually we would settle for your whole crew's life, but be happy we're settling on just him."

"Why him?"

"Ugh, let's just say he interest me."

"Ughh." Ace's vision started off murky before lining up to see the two figures talking. One a man he knew well the other had just kidnapped him. '

"I can't just let him go." Doffy tapped on the table, an obvious sign of him becoming more irritated. "He's family. My family isn't items."

The older man sighed before leaning back in his chair, "Alright then, let's make a deal." His eyes glanced over to Ace, before firmly looking at Doflamingo. "Let him be with us for at the least a year."

Doffy paused, "I don't understand. Why do you want him so badly? It's confusing." Before staring back at Ace and hardening his resolve.

"Well, it's exactly as I said he's . . . interesting." The man didn't take his eyes away from Doffy, not even when Ace Began to struggle from his tight grip.

Doffy pressed his fingers together, before sighing and making eye contact once more with the man. "You said a year . . . correct?"

"Correct, however, the more you show your displeasure of it, the more I want to keep him." The man nestled in his chair sending a wavering gaze to Ace.

Ac didn't like this man. He didn't know why, but he just didn't like him. Then again though, Ace didn't like anyone a lot of times.

"Alright. A year, no longer, but shorter if necessary." Doflamingo smirked, with veins creeping on his forehead.

The man nodded, before standing up with Ace secured in his arms.

"D-Doffy-san." Ace's blood chilled first victimizing his fingers and moving onwards. "Doffy-san?" His heart beat rapidly as if it was going to rip its way out of his chest, _He's not really letting me go is he?_ Ace mustered all the oxygen into his lungs and opened his mouth, "DOFFY!"

"I'm sorry, Ace."

 _Sorry._ "Sor-ry?" Ace held back the burns forming in the corner of his eyes. "Eh? Sorry?" His frame began to tremble and shake violently. "Sorry?"

The man looked down towards Ace, "Breathe, boy."

Ace hadn't realized he was making external noises while he was breathing, all he knew was that his chest was cramping and his throat followed suite by slowly sealing itself.

"Sorry?" He had blanked out.

* * *

"Sorry!?" Ace arose looking around disoriented from the conflicting dream he woken up from. He calmed himself as he swayed where he was sitting. _Swayed?_ Oh, he was on the boat. The flamingo probably.

Ace dragged himself to his feet, the ground stabbing him from the sudden change in temperature. _I wonder if Baby 5 is here?_ He yawned and wiped the crust that formed on is eyes. _Let's go see._

He walked out of the door, slowly pushing it open and was face to face with the man from his dreams. Ace dropped limply to the ground before dragging his body away from the man.

"W-Who are y-you?" Ace was stopped by the door as he attempted to put more distance between them.

The man tilted is head, "You don't remember last night." His glare looked from Ace then to the sea with on our admiration, "You passed out."

"W-what? H-How?" Ace caught a grip on his voice and bit his lips, "Nevermind t-that! What happened to Doffy . . .san?" Ace breathed the last part carefully.

"San?" The man crouched down to Ace's level, "Aren't you family?"

Ace stared at him before nodding slowly, " . . . Yes."

"Well you should be happy I saved you from that dysfunctional family." The man eyes seemed to sink within itself.

Ace held his breath from the man's remark, "What? Excuse me?" He felt the blood leave his fist as he balled the up.

The man's eyes seemed to sigh with his mouth before looking tiredly at Ace. "Exactly as I said, tell me boy." He paused making sure to catch any facial feature that Ace was harboring, "What family member kills his own brother?"

* * *

Yes sadly this is it for today. Please like, comment, and subscribe; that's basically what you're doing :P


End file.
